


You're Like A Puppy

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Separation Anxiety, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: RoseKnightRed - You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry? AU</p><p>This AU is so cute, I smiled like an idiot and instantly saw Thomas as the puppy with separation anxiety :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RoseKnightRed for the prompt!

Minho's leg was jigging up and down and it was starting to bother him.

He couldn't help it though, patiently sitting in a taxi as the driver took you home was an exciting thing, especially when you'd been on a business journey for a whole month without the one person who gave your life meaning.

_Thomas_

Minho thought of his brunett boyfriend and felt a smile creep up onto his face. God, how he missed him, he missed the way Thomas curled up like a puppy in his lap whenever they were watching movies, the way he always rose early to make Minho (the most amazing) pancakes, the way he smiled sleepily as Minho climbed into bed next to him after having a longer shift at work, the way he was always the smaller spoon when they slept.

Minho remembered the morning he had to leave for his trip.

_Minho piled his clothes into the suitcase with a sigh, it was way too early for him to be in a good mood, no matter what. He hated the way he didn't get a say in whether he even wanted to go on a business trip, which he definitely didn't. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a woollen jumper was placed on top of the other clothes in the suitcase. Minho looked up from the case and saw his boyfriend._

_"You might want to bring a jumper," he said, voice shaking slightly. "Novembers are much colder in England than they are here."_

_Minho's heart throbbed and he felt his face break into a pitiful smile before he wrapped his arms around Thomas and pulled him into a bear hug. He felt and heard Thomas let out a sob against his shoulder and Minho tightened the hug._

_Thomas broke the hug, letting out a sad laugh._

_"You don't want to be late, Minho," he said, smiling to assure Minho that he was and would be okay._

_Minho nodded and smiled back, zipping up his suitcase and throwing on his leather jacket._

_Before leaving, he glanced behind him to Thomas._

_He was smiling, covering his obvious fear and sadness. The skin around his eyes was an irritating red, most likely from rubbing away tears._

_Minho walked back inside and put both hands on the sides of Thomas' face. Tilting his lovers' face upwards, he kissed his forehead, before ducking down and kissing Thomas' soft lips._

_Minho never wanted it to end, he wanted to stay with Thomas in their small apartment and kiss, cuddle and comfort him forever._

_But he couldn't._

_Minho drew back and watched as Thomas slowly opened his big, golden eyes and looked up at Minho._

_"I love you," Minho whispered._

_Thomas nodded, holding back what would've been tears. "I love you too."_

 

Minho snapped out of his flashback as the taxi came to a halt and the driver turned round.

"Twenty Dollars, please."

Minho looked out the window, and sure enough, he was outside his apartment. His heart, bouncing with excitement, Minho quickly payed the driver and rushed out of the taxi.

"Hey Agatha!" He called out to the landlady as he rushed up the stairs, startling the poor, old woman at the desk.

When he reached his floor he took out his key excitedly and nearly broke it, shoving it into the door's lock.

"Hey Thom—!" 

Minho cut himself off as soon as he entered the room.

The coffee table was knocked over on it's side and the sofa had fallen on its back, the TV was still on, yet it wasn't on any channels. One side of the curtains was missing and Thomas wasn't anywhere in the sitting room.

Panicked, Minho rushed into the bedroom and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

There, curled up on the bed, wrapped in the missing sitting room-window curtain, was Thomas. 

His eyes were wide open, looking a little dazed and his hair was sticking up all over the place. Minho glanced around the room, noticing that it was in a similar state to the sitting room.

Then suddenly, as if a switch had been activated Thomas snapped his gaze to where Minho was and his eyes widened.

"MINHO!" the brunett yelled as he scrambled out of the curtain and clumsily fell off the bed. Minho let a big smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around Thomas, his touch-starved puppy.

"Did a bit of re-decorating, eh?" Minho said, laying his cheek against Thomas' hair.

Thomas released a laugh and squeezed tighter.

"I did absolutely nothing while you were away," Thomas said.

"You're like a puppy, you complete shuckface," Minho laughed.

"Shut up," Thomas giggled against his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm sorry. I made that wayyyy more sad than it had to be x)  
> Be sure to prompt me in the comments :)  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
